


Starsky & Hutch Presents: Starsky's Treehouse of Horror

by Daisy_Morgan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Humor, Simpsons Halloween Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Morgan/pseuds/Daisy_Morgan
Summary: So I was bored one day and started thinking about doing a Simpsons Treehouse of Horror treatment for Starsky & Hutch.Realizing that Starsky's season 2-4 house is actually called the treehouse by fans because of the tree growing through its front porch, I decided to see if I could come up with scary names for the cast and crew. That was the hardest part.As for the "sketches," I only came up with the names, I didn't write any actual sketches. Also, while the Simpsons Halloween specials typically contain three sketches, I actually came up with around 25 names, so decided to use 15 of them here.The opening and closing credits are from the fourth season episode "The Avenger" which aired on Halloween night in 1978.Thanks to Mortmere's excellent blog "Property of Starsky and Hutch" for the great treehouse pic.=====In case you're not familiar with the names of S&H episodes, here are the real names that inspired the sketch names:The FixCaptain Dobey, You're DeadA Coffin for StarskyIron MikeThe VampireTap Dancing Her Way Right Back Into Your HeartsStarsky's LadySurvivalThe PlagueMurder WardThe Game (the one where Hutch gets botulism from a can of soup)MoonshineStarsky vs Hutch (the one where both guys fall for a female detective named Kira)Targets without a BadgeSweet Revenge - the series finale where Starsky is shot three times and flatlines in the hospital





	Starsky & Hutch Presents: Starsky's Treehouse of Horror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tazdivamom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazdivamom/gifts).

**Sketches in this episode:**

  * Hutch Gets Fixed
  * Captain Dobey, You're Undead!
  * A Coffin for Starsky (_this one writes itself_)
  * Iron Spike Through Your Head
  * Starsky & Hutch Meet the Vampire
  * Tap Dancing Her Way Right Back Over Your Graves
  * Starsky's Murdered Lady
  * No One Survived
  * The Plague That Ate Los Angeles
  * Nurse Ratched's Murder Ward
  * Botulism Soup
  * The Moonshining (_also writes itself_)
  * Kira Still Works Here
  * Targets with an Arrow in Them (aka Jason's Revenge)
  * Flatliners

**Author's Note:**

> So I was bored one day and started thinking about doing a Simpsons Treehouse of Horror treatment for Starsky & Hutch. 
> 
> Realizing that Starsky's season 2-4 house is actually called the treehouse by fans because of the tree growing through its front porch, I decided to see if I could come up with scary names for the cast and crew. That was the hardest part.
> 
> As for the "sketches," I only came up with the names, I didn't write any actual sketches. Also, while the Simpsons Halloween specials typically contain three sketches, I actually came up with around 25 names, so decided to use 15 of them here.
> 
> The opening and closing credits are from the fourth season episode "The Avenger" which aired on Halloween night in 1978.
> 
> Thanks to Mortmere's excellent blog "Property of Starsky and Hutch" for the great treehouse pic.
> 
> =====
> 
> In case you're not familiar with the names of S&H episodes, here are the real names that inspired the sketch names:
> 
> The Fix  
Captain Dobey, You're Dead  
A Coffin for Starsky  
Iron Mike  
The Vampire  
Tap Dancing Her Way Right Back Into Your Hearts  
Starsky's Lady  
Survival  
The Plague  
Murder Ward  
The Game (the one where Hutch gets botulism from a can of soup)  
Moonshine  
Starsky vs Hutch (the one where both guys fall for a female detective named Kira)  
Targets without a Badge  
Sweet Revenge - the series finale where Starsky is shot three times and flatlines in the hospital


End file.
